


"Don't Leave Me."

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: “Don’t leave me.” The words scream out in my mind as I watch him walk away. “Please don’t leave me, Steve, please stay, don’t walk away!”  Set immediately after Steve leaves Danny on the beach in the last episode of the show,A response to a writer's challenge called the three challenge which consists of - three words, three paragraphs, three perspectives
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	"Don't Leave Me."

"Don't leave me." The words scream out in my mind as I watch him walk away. "Please don't leave me, Steve, please stay, don't walk away!" I whisper softly as I force myself to turn away, unable and unwilling to watch him disappear from my life when I need him the most. I love him and I know that he loves me and that's what makes this harder. I listened to his reasons, but deep down I just don't understand just why he is leaving to find something he already has …

"Don't leave me." I flinch as I give Danny a final hug before I turn and walk out of his life. He didn't say the words out loud, I saw it in his face. My heart breaks and it takes all my strength to walk away and leave him standing there when I know he needs me the most. I know what I am doing is breaking his heart, Oh Lord I know its breaking mine. I'm not leaving because I don't love him, because I do, I love him with all my heart. I'm leaving because I do. I'm leaving because I almost got him killed and I won't take that risk again. So, I am forcing myself to walk away from the man whom I want to grow old with, from the man whom I love …

"Don't leave me." I see the heartbroken unspoken words on Danny's face as Steve turns and walks away, leaving Danny standing alone, watching the one person he needs the most leave his life. I hesitate, not sure whether to intrude as Danny turns and weakly makes his way back to the beach chair before he gently eases himself back down and stares out over the ocean. Sighing at the sight of Danny's pain, I turn my head to watch Steve's receding figure as he makes his way along the beach after their final farewell. My heart breaks as I see Steve's shoulders slump and his footsteps slow when he thought Danny was no longer watching and I realize just as much as Danny doesn't want Steve to walk away, that Steve really wants to stay.


End file.
